The number of tollways is increasing throughout the world. Many tollways use tollway transponders that are associated with an account of the tollway transponder owner. When the tollway transponder approaches a tollway sensor at a tollbooth or an open road toll, the tollway sensor scans the tollway transponder to obtain an identifier that is used to access the account of the tollway transponder owner to trigger a toll charge against the account.
There are generally two types of tollway transponders. The first type is an enclosed transponder device that is generally mounted on the inside of the windshield of a vehicle behind the rearview mirror. The second type is a sticker that is mounted on the inside of the windshield of a vehicle behind the rearview mirror. In some situations, the windshields have material in them that interferes with the operation of the transponder. In these situations, a bumper-mounted transponder is used.
One problem that can occur is the theft of the tollway transponder. The theft can include copying the sticker and using the copy of the sticker in another vehicle. Unless the owner is aware of the theft or copying of the sticker, toll charges will be deducted against the account of the owner of the tollway transponder.